


Sleep

by lightless_star



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekalipun tersakiti, ia tak pernah mau berhenti. Baginya, kehilangan pemuda itu akan lebih menyakitkan hati. Itulah kenapa ia selalu diam selama ini sekalipun ia tahu semua yang terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: I only own the story. the cast belongs to themselves. this just a fiction, so it doesn’t happen to the real character in their real life. i don’t take any financial profit based on this story
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by SID - Sleep.

I am far more untainted than you imagine  
Although I am also more of a coward than you think  
What I currently know to be true  
Is that, when laid before you  
 **All of the above hold no meaning**  


(SID – Sleep)

XXX

 

Yang terjadi setiap malam belakangan selalu sama. Kai selalu pergi tidur duluan, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti malam-malam yang dirindukan Kyungsoo. Saat Kai masih bertanya, ”Kyungsoo-Hyung, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam,” lalu kemudian merengkuh bahunya dan memeluknya, sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Membuat Kyungsoo akan tersenyum senang kala ia memejamkan mata dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan Kai.

Namun sekarang jika Kyungsoo bertanya padanya kenapa dia sering tidur lebih cepat jawabannya selalu sama, “Sudahlah, Kyungsoo-hyung. Biarkan aku tidur duluan. Aku lelah,” dengan nada datar yang dingin. Membuat senyum diwajah Kyungsoo seketika menyingkir.

Dia berubah. Sekalipun mereka masih sama-sama bilang saling menyayangi. Sekalipun mereka selalu berjalan bersebelahan kemanapun pergi. Sekalipun Kai selalu memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari.

Kyungsoo tahu, ada satu hal yang sekarang tidak sama lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ia tangkap berbeda di sepasang mata hitam yang biasanya selalu membuatnya terjebak itu. Kini pancaran lembut mata itu bukan hanya miliknya lagi.

Seperti malam ini.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Kai, hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung pemuda itu. Kedua lengan pemuda itu masih melingkar dibahunya, dagunya disandarkan dipucuk kepalanya. Dan tanpa harus melihat pun, Kyungsoo tahu kalau sekarang Kai tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Tanpa harus membuka mata pun Kyungsoo tahu, dari detak jantungnya, Kai sedang gelisah. Dan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ia cemaskan, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ia tunggu.

Hanya saja ia mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Beberapa menit berselang, dering ponsel itu terdengar. Dering ponsel yang begitu Kyungsoo hafal, yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit saat Kai langsung membuka mata kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu  disertai senyum cerah diwajahnya, ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan senang hati. Seperti saat ini.

“Ya? Sehun-ah?” suaranya terdengar lembut. Nada suara yang sama seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dulu. Nada suara yang jarang ia pakai saat bicara pada orang lain.

Namun sekarang… Sehun.

“Kau menunggu? Ah, maafkan aku. Kau tahu kalau aku harus menunggu Kyungsoo-hyung tidur dulu,” ucap Kai. Dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau ia menyesal sudah membuat Sehun menunggu.

Ia diam sebentar, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang diseberang telepon sana. Sehun tinggal di dorm yang sama dengan mereka, namun tidak memanggil Kai langsung karena jelas saja mereka tak mau Kyungsoo tahu.

Sesekali Kai tergelak saat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Namun, sungguh ia rindu suara tawa yang belakangan jarang ia dengar itu. Disisi lain ia juga merasa sakit, karena ternyata orang yang membuat Kai bisa tertawa seperti itu bukan hanya dia lagi.

“Baiklah. Aku turun sekarang. Tunggu aku, oke? Ah, padahal kita kemana-mana selalu sama-sama. Padahal tinggal satu dorm begini. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali punya waktu bicara denganmu saja? Haha,” ucapnya lalu kemudian tersenyum, seakan Sehun bisa melihatnya.

Ada jeda sesaat.

“Ne, Sehun-ah. Nado saranghae.”

Dan Kyungsoo harap telinganya salah dengar. Atau mungkin saja dia sedang bermimpi. Atau apalah, kemungkinan yang membuatnya percaya kalau dia tak mendengar kalimat tadi. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Mencoba untuk benar-benar tidur kali ini agar dia tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Suara langkah kaki Kai dilantai kamar terdengar olehnya. Seulas senyum manis masih terpampang diwajah pria itu, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi. Kyungsoo menarik selimut putihnya sampai sebatas hidung, mungkin jika Kai melihat ia akan tahu kalau Kyungsoo belum tidur. Namun kenyataannya, tak sedikitpun Kai menoleh kearahnya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengambil jaket yang ia gantungkan dibelakang pintu lalu memakainya. Ia melangkah pelan, pelan sekali karena ia tak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo. Namun kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar. Memastikan kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidur, kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidak akan melarangnya kalau pergi keluar lagi. Sorot matanya dingin, menggambarkan kalau dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Kyungsoo tak benar-benar tidur daritadi.

Suara langkah kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkan kamar mereka menuju keluar. Kyungsoo membuka matanya sedikit lagi, melihat punggung Kai perlahan-lahan menghilang dibalik pintu dan kemudian suara derit pintu yang ditutup pelan-pelan terdengar olehnya. Membuat rasa sakit hatinya menjadi-jadi.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat . Berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu akan semua yang terjadi. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka mestinya tak bersama lagi. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang dikuasai emosi. Berusaha meredam perih yang semakin menyiksa dari hari ke hari.

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat. Suara langkah kaki Kai tak lagi terdengar. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya paksa. Ada sesuatu yang terasa perih disudut hatinya.

Setelah dulu dia menyelamatkan Kai dari rasa sakit hati. Setelah ia bilang ia akan selalu ada disamping pemuda itu saat Sehun sudah tak peduli padanya lagi. Setelah Kai bilang bahwa tak akan pernah ia mengharapkan Sehun lagi. Setelah Kyungsoo percaya, kalau Kai hanya untuk dia sendiri.

Namun ternyata rasa itu tak pernah pergi. Kai masih mengharapkan pemuda itu berada disisinya.

Dan diakhir— _setelah semua yang mereka lewati_ —hanya ada Sehun bagi Kai.

Tetap sama seperti dulu.

Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa cinta Kyungsoo pada pemuda itu.

“Kim Jong In….” bisiknya, terdengar seperti rintihan. Suaranya begitu lemah, merasa tak ada yang peduli pada perasaannya lagi.

Ia tak menangis. Tak mau membuang-buang airmata untuk orang yang hanya bisa menyakitinya, seperti Kai.

Namun sekalipun tersakiti, ia tak pernah mau berhenti.

Baginya, kehilangan Kai akan lebih menyakitkan hati.

Itulah kenapa, ia selalu diam selama ini sekalipun ia tahu semua yang terjadi.

Do Kyungsoo benar-benar memejamkan mata, kali ini ia mencoba untuk benar-benar terlelap. Dengan masih meredam rasa perih yang tak juga hilang.

Berharap dalam mimpinya nanti Kai akan datang, dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Seperti dulu.

……

As long as possible  
I won’t and I can’t ask anything beyond that  
So I slept

(SID – Sleep)

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> hai, penghuni fandom K-pop / EXO di AO3!  
> this is my first EXO fanfiction here. sebelumnya udah pernah posting beberapa fanfic, tapi udah terlalu lama hiatus dan baru sekarang mulai nulis lagi.  
> anggap saya orang baru xD salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ^^  
> thanks for reading, mohon kritik dan saran juga :)


End file.
